Dark's 'Hero' Academia
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: Prequel to Deku vs Dark. My name is Izuku Midoriya, but in my universe… I go by "Dark". That's right, I said "universe". There multiple alternate universes with their own history. You know the one where I become hero, but do you know about the one where I'm a villain? Villain Deku au
1. Chapter 1

My name is Izuku Midoriya, but in my universe… I go by "Dark". That's right, I said "universe".  
There multiple alternate universes with their own history.  
You know the one where I become hero, but do you know about the one where I'm a villain?

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

I once admired the #1 Hero known as All Might, The Symbol of Peace. The hero who caused the decrease of crime, blah-blah-blah, blah blah.  
Time after time, I was revealed to be Quirklesss, asked my mother if I could still be a hero, you get the rest.

Throughout the years after being found Quirkless, I bullied. Day after day by the one person who I considered a friend.  
You know the story: I get laughed at for wanting to get into UA, Bakugo threatened me and told me to jump off a building, I get attacked by living sludge, saved by All Might, foolishly grabbing onto his leg while he flies, and that's when I decided to asked the question.

Of course, you know the answer.

There was depression and anger, but mostly depression. I wanted to take Bakugo's advice and take the leap.  
Turns out the sludge guy was still around and speak-of-the-devil, he had little old Kacchan in his grasp. I wanted to save him despite the facts tossed at me. But then I realised that there's no hope for me to become a hero. I thought Bakugo had more of a chance than I did.

What occurred is the following:

* * *

There I was, walking to the sludge villain, holding Kacchan, slowly draining the life out of him. I was approaching him, ignoring the shouts and screaming, telling me to get away. I finally was face to face with both the villain and my friend, "Please… let him go… and take me."  
An eyebrow was raised as he got his slimy tendrils out of him.  
"You're willingly going to throw your life away for him? Why would I let him go if he has such an amazing Quirk?"  
I felt tears streaming down my face, no longer hearing the voices in the background. I had just enough courage to voice it out, "Because he has more to live for and I don't!"  
He stared at me in surprise, "For years I've been tormented for being Quirkless. Despite that, I had hope that I can still be a hero, until the words of someone I looked up to, shattered it all."

The living slime continued to stare at me, a pathetic Quirkless boy, begging to be put out of his misery. Finally, the sludge began to take hold of me as he slowly released Kacchan, but before my life could be taken, the hero who recently broke me smashed the villain away, changing the weather in the process.

After all that, I was sitting down with my head lower, I heard shouts of the Pro Heroes saying something I couldn't make out. Judging by the attitude and the faces, it was pretty obvious they were scolding me. Who could blame them? I tried to throw my life away. At the same time, Kacchan was praised for his bravery. What bravery? He was suffocating in there. How is that brave?

Time passed and I was on my way home. Kacchan caught up to me, calling me an idiot, shout whatever into my face before leaving.  
I was finally on my way, thinking nothing could disturb my peace. I jinxed it.  
Suddenly the "Symbol of Peace" was in my way, going on about his nonsense before reverting to his scrawny form, spitting blood.  
What he said next, I listened, "Young man, I heard what you said when the villain had your friend. I'm sorry for shooting you down, but that doesn't mean you should give up on life like that. Maybe you should focus on a new goal. Eventually, you'll forget about that dream and be something more, not a hero but still- "  
"Are you done?" He stared at me, speechless, "My whole life has been a nightmare because I was Quirkless. Everyday, I've been told that someone like me could never be a hero. Thanks to you, all my hope to become one is gone, shattered. Just leave me alone."  
After a second, he finally left.

I finally was at home, my mother greeted me and hugged me tight after hearing about everything. I gently pulled her off and smiled again, "It okay now, I got some advice, telling me I have more to live for."  
We hugged again and that's when I said, "I just want you to know that you're the best mother I had in my life and I cherish that. Anyway, it's been a long day, so I think we should call it a day, Goodnight."

After a few hours, I made sure she was asleep before getting dressed and leaving the house, taking all my notes I made of the heroes with me.

I got to the building where I first met All Might and learnt his secret.  
Before I went in, I dumped all the notes in the garbage next to a blue haired man in a hoodie, who took one and examined it.

"You can do what you want with them." I told him before going in, heading to the rooftop.  
I was near the edge, ready to take the leap, thinking about my humiliation and torture.

I jumped, feeling the wind as I fall, closing my eyes, preparing for the impact.  
The impact that never came. Was I falling up? No.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a bar with a misty bartender and a blue haired man with a bunch of hands all over him.  
Now the first thing I did was panic as anyone would in this kind of situation. When I calmed down, the hands man revealed he had my notes, "You have quite the analysis, boy."  
"T-T-Thank you." I said, scratching my head while I stayed sitting.  
"I had Kurogiri here to stop you from falling into the pavement, any reason why a talented boy like you jumped in the first place?"  
I looked at him when he called me "talented", "I don't think the word "talented" is the right word. I'm Quirkless. Why _shouldn't_ I jump?"  
Suddenly there was a third voice coming from the monitor behind me, "Just because you're Quirkless, doesn't mean you're useless."  
I turned to see a silhouette, "A Quirk is an amazing tool, but the user of that tool is more amazing. You have potential, even without one. In a way, you can be a hero. A better hero than anyone who says otherwise."

All my life, I've been waiting for someone, anyone to say those words to me. I would be happy to hear them if I didn't give up my dream.  
"Hero." I scoffed, lowering my head, "What really is a hero? All I saw were disgusting pigs wallowing in filth called "Fame" and "Money". They don't care about the lives of others around them. They should all perish."

"Glad to know someone has same ideal as mine." I looked up to see it was none other than the Hero Killer, Stain. Normally, I would panic and run, but I just sat there.  
The blue haired man turned to him, "Excuse me, can you get out of the room for a sec, there's something I want to talk to him about."

Stain left the room, I turn back to the others, "Why is he here?"  
"We were planning to recruit him into the League of Villains, but he turned it down. We'll ask him again some other time."  
"League of Villains?" So, they're all villains. What do they want with _me_?  
"We were thinking of having you in it. With your help, we will destroy the Symbol of Peace."  
A new hope ignited in my soul. An opportunity to take him down. Back then, I wondered what it would be like if the #1 hero ceased to exist, guess it's time to find out.

I rose up and smiled, "All my life, I've been told that I could never be a hero… but no one said anything was wrong about being a villain."

The blue one grinned through his hand, "Glad to hear it. First order of business…"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 10 months since I joined the League, training under Stain's wing and did a little clean up in some filthy beach.  
I picked up a few things within those months, like how to defend myself from Stain, doing a tie from Kurogiri and to practise daily, being careful not to overwork myself.  
The rest of the time, I go to school and home as if everything is normal.

The schedule was pretty simple: go to school, train with Stain, clean some of the beach, go home and tell my mother I go to after school clubs.

I thought about what Shigaraki said to me.

_"First order of business… You'll be going to UA and be our spy."  
"What?"  
"Haven't you heard? All Might's going to be teaching there, so I suggest you prepare for the Entrance Exams."_

UA, the top school for the next generation of heroes. I decided to make the cover story about wanting to be the first Quirkless hero.

I was at the gate, when Bakugo called my insulting nickname, "Deku, get out of my way!"  
I rolled my eyes and continued walking, resulting more of that annoying voice pestering me.

We were in the stadium, listening to the more annoying voice of Present Mic, wasting minutes of precious time explaining the entrance exam. And to waste even more time, some Know-It-All in glasses went on shouting about some stupid errors. So, the idiot heroes made mistakes, leave it alone.

Present Mic explained about a 0-pointer and some garbage about video games.

So, I'm at the fake city with my gear of a belt and eight knives I got from Stain. Six on the belt, two on the thighs. The noisy hero appeared again and started the exam.

I found myself face to face with a 1-pointer. I began to recall one of Stain's lessons,  
_"Disarm your opponent, then take them out."_

So, I took a knife and slashed its arms off before stabbing it in the camera.  
The rest was a walk in the park. I threw a knife at another robot, slashed some others, all that boring garbage. Then, it went downhill when the giant piece of junk appeared.

Everyone around me ran like cowards. How can they call themselves 'heroes'?  
I, then, noticed a girl in its path, tripped. Well, I might as well maintain my cover. So, I ran back and helped the poor girl up.  
"You okay?"  
She coughed as she stood weakly, "Thanks, I'm Ochako Uraraka."  
"Safety first, introductions later."

The 0-pointer kept stomping towards us.  
"Quickly, what's your Quirk?"  
"My Quirk's called 'Zero Gravity'."  
"Okay, how does it work?"  
"Well, anything I touch floats. Why?"

I stared at the faux villain, "I need you to make me float and throw me at that thing."  
She stared at me worryingly, "But that won't give you any points, I think it would be better to-"  
"What kind of hero would I be if I don't save the lives of others? Now, I know this is an exam, but being a hero in real life isn't all about points. It's about doing what's right!"  
I turned back to the colossal hindrance and unsheathed my weapons, "Now make me float… AND THROW ME AT THE SOON-TO-BE SCRAP PILE!"

But before she could do anything, the alarm blared and the Voice of the loud one travelled the entire city, "TIME'S UP."

Everyone went on talking amongst themselves. I sighed in disappointment.

* * *

It was week since the exam, I was having dinner with my mum, chewing on my fish.  
About an hour later, I got the letter and watched the projection with my mother.

It was All Might saying stuff about my actions and everything. Guess the rumours about All Might being a teacher was true.

I got in. For not just Villain Point, but for Rescue Points as well. Guess the hero system's not as corrupted as I thought, but still…

No matter, it's only a matter of time before every hero is wiped off the face of the Earth… but first, I have to get ready for my new class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of my new school. I got everything I need: pocket tissues, handkerchief, All Might action figures for knife throwing target practice and my gear.

I was put in Class 1A. It was a little difficult to find, but I found it eventually.  
I opened the door to find the glasses guy and Bakugo arguing like fools. Actually, Bakugo was the fool, the one in glasses tried to discipline him (Good luck with that), before reintroducing himself. He soon, noticed me and headed straight towards me, "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida. I'm from Som-"  
"Somei Private Academy, I know. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku Midoriya, I heard what you said to that girl during the exam, you knew the characteristics of what a true hero should be. I have not. Therefore, you are superior to me."  
I chuckled, "Please, you give me too much credit."

That's when I heard a familiar female voice behind me, "Hey, I know that hair anywhere. Knife Boy." She smiled cheerfully.

I smiled and brought out a hand to shake. I was about to introduce myself, but I noticed something yellow on the ground. She saw the face I was making and turned around, looking at what looked like a creepy homeless man in a sleeping bag.

Slowly, he stood up and zipped out of his yellow cocoon.  
"Welcome to UA." He says lazily, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa."  
We could only stare as her drank the last of whatever he was drinking. "Now, hurry up and put these on and follow me."

* * *

Turns out the hobo for a teacher wanted to do a Quirk test. I thought we had an Entrance Ceremony or something, but this is more entertaining. Aizawa proceeded to name the activities we did in middle school before giving a ball to Bakugo, telling him to use his Quirk.  
He hurled the ball, using his explosions and yelled at the top of his lungs, "DIE!"

… 'Die?' Why do I get the feeling he's going to say that more often?

Aizawa continued explaining, "Figuring out your limits is the first step to find out what kind of hero you'll become."  
My classmates chatter amongst themselves, "We can use our Quirks for this? This will be fun."  
"Fun? You'll spend the next three years in this course and you think it'll be…Fun?" His posture straightened a little, "In that case, the one who gets the lowest score will be expelled."

What? It's only been the first day and he dares to threaten to expel us? Just who does this guy think he is?

Uraraka pointed out how unfair it was. And I have to agree with her.  
"Oh, and natural disasters isn't? What about traffic, villains? All of those are unfair. As heroes, they are who deal with the unfairness. Don't think this will all be a walk in the park. This is the hero course, so give it all you got. That's Plus Ultra."

And so, it began. The first one was the 50-metre dash, I learnt more a little more of my classmates.  
Such as Iida, whose Quirk is Engine, not so sure about its weakness yet. The frog girl: don't know much. Hopefully she has the weakness of an actual frog. Dry land, maybe?

A guy with a tail, which I'm sure that's his Quirk lined up next to Uraraka. Since I know hers, she'll be easy… somehow. The one with the tail, it's just an extra limb, but it can be useful, so it's best not to underestimate him.

Next, came a pink girl, and I mean pink, with a blonde boy with a stupid smile and a peculiar belt. I see his Quirk is his downfall as well. The stomach ache, can be taken into advantage. The pink one: Don't know much about hers yet.

Alright, Bakugo and I were next. I've known him for a long time, but I don't much of his weakness, though he does have anger issues, so I guess that counts.  
I had just remembered that I need to participate as well, so I'll stop my analysis temporarily.  
I sprinted, not as fast as Bakugo, but faster than a few.

Up next was Grip Strength. I did what I could for myself in that. I found a guy with a mask and unusual arms. I guess his arms _is_ his Quirk.

Third, Long jump.  
Fourth, Side-Stepping.  
I'm not doing well at this rate.

Fifth, Throwing. At least this one's in my favour.  
The other students did well with it. I mean Uraraka got Infinity in her throw.

I took a breath, thinking about my knife throwing.  
"It isn't looking good for Midoriya." I hear Iida say.  
"Well of course not, he's Quirkless!"

'Quirkless'… the nerve of that guy. I thought of what he happened after the Entrance Exams.  
_"Well, two of our students made it to UA. That's great. Especially you, Midoriya. You surprised us."  
"Because I'm Quirkless?" I scowled  
"Well yeah." He said like it was nothing._

_Later, I was on the wall with Bakugo holding me by the collar.  
"How did you cheat?! I was supposed to be the only one on that school to get in! I had plans and you ruined everything! I told you not to apply for UA!"  
"Not everything revolves around you. I got in fair and square. So, whether or not, I'm in." I grabbed his arm and pinned him against the ground, "When we meet again, your plans won't be the only thing that I'll ruin."_

Adrenaline rushed through my body and threw the ball like a knife. The zoomed far, and seeing how far it went, I was satisfied with it.  
Bakugo's next actions said otherwise, "DEKU!"  
Full of rage, ready to attack. Shortly, he was restrained by Aizawa's scarf. "Gah, what is this scarf made of?! And why can't I use my Quirk?!"  
Aizawa kept his hold, "It's a capture weapon made from carbon fibres and a special alloy wire. As for your Quirk, I erased it."

He erased it. Wait a minute, the eyes, the goggles, the scarf. "You're Eraserhead, right."  
"Yes." Keeping his eyes on the short-tempered boy. "Now, stop trying to use your Quirk. I getting dry eyes here."  
Ooh, that's worth taking advantage of. Lame, but it'll be worth it.

The other events blew off like a short wind. Only a few went well for me, so I pray that someone else gets expelled.  
Aizawa pulled up the results. I was in last place. No… I failed.

"Oh, by the way, I lied about someone getting expelled to motivation you to give everything you had."  
"WHAT?!"  
A pony-tailed student stared at us as if it was obvious, "Of course, he was lying. I'm surprise none of you knew."

The rest of the day went by, I was about to exit the gate when Iida caught up to me. We talked a little about Aizawa's deception.  
"Mr Aizawa had us fooled there. When he said all that, I thought this was how it was like to be in the top school."  
A moment later, the gravity girl ran toward us, "Ah, the infinity girl."  
She smiled cheerfully, "Well, you know I'm Ochako Uraraka. So, _you're_ Tenya Iida and _you're_… Deku Midoriya, right?"  
I flinched at that name, "Because the explosion boy was all like, 'DEKU!'."

I crossed my arms and gave a stern look at her, "My name is _Izuku._ The name _Deku_ was what Bakugo called me throughout the years he's been bullying me."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Though, I think the name Deku is cool."  
I moved in closer to her, "How so?"  
Her face became red, "Well, I just thought that Deku sounded like 'You can do it'. You know… like Dekiru."  
"Dekiru, ay?" I thought out loud, "I like it."  
Iida had a shocked face, "But didn't you say it was an insult?"  
"That was _Deku_, I'm talking about _Dekiru_."

It was the first day and I met people with great downfalls. I couldn't wait to report to the others. No, they're planning to wipe out All Might. So, there will be no reason to report this.

Just keep up the act and I'll gain trust of my class.


	4. Indoor Battle Training

It's been a day after the Quirk Tests. So far, we've been having classes that were normal, like English for instance.  
Then, lunch at the school cafeteria. Turns out the Cook Hero, Lunch Rush worked there.

And finally, the afternoon. The bane of my existence bursts through the door like an idiot, prepares to teach us the Basic Hero Training.  
The class was excited to see the Symbol of Peace at school, in his Silver Age costume.  
"This lesson will put you in training to help you become heroes. We're going to do some Battle Training."

I could tell Bakugo was smiling after hearing the last two words.

"Before the activity starts, you'll all need these." Clicking a remote, the walls moved, revealing a number of cases.  
"Thanks to the Quirk Registry and the Special Request forms you all filled out, you'll now have the chance to wear your own COSTUMES!"

The class cheered again. I just stared at my backpack.

"Now get changed everyone, and get to Ground Beta when you're done. Looks are important people. Starting today, you become heroes."

* * *

I equipped my costume, the one my mother made when I first got into UA.

_"Good news, I got in. And in first place." I told Shigaraki on the phone. "And you were right about All Might being a teacher. So, what do you need me to do while I'm in?"  
"Act normal and pass intel on All Might to us. It's _that_ simple."  
"And what if my cover is blown?" I asked calmly.  
"Then head to us and we'll discuss your punishment later."  
I deadpanned, "I'm lost for words."_

_That's when I her my mother call my name.  
"IZUKU!"  
I hastily hung up, "Yeah?"  
I looked to see a smile across her face, "CONGRATUATIONS ON GETTING INTO UA!" She screams as she presents a green jumpsuit.  
When I asked why she did this, her smile began to shrink, "Years ago, I said something I've always regretted saying. I thought it was hopeless for your dream to become a reality, but you proved me wrong. So, I thought I'd make it up to you, by making your costume."_

_The thing was, I didn't blame her for anything. There wasn't really anything to forgive, but I _will_ wear her costume for her.  
I examined the suit, wondering why it looks familiar.  
"I hope you don't mind that I took an idea from your new notebook." That explains a lot._

Out the hall I went, standing in my green costume. It was like one of my older designs, only it didn't have the parts on the hood where they were supposed to resemble All Might. Just a blank green mask. And as a bonus, I got the rest of my gear.

Uraraka walked towards me and I noticed that she was in an… interesting costume.  
"Good to see you Dekiru. Love the costume."  
"Thank you. And yours is… quite…" I stared in question.  
"Oh that. I only said that I needed stuff for my pressure points so I don't get nauseas, but I didn't turn in anything else, so I ended up with the skin-tight suit." She explained, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

That's when I heard a voice commenting how he loves the hero course, but I'm pretty sure he said it for a different reason. What a pervert.

Iida asked why we were at the pseudo city again and if we were doing another robot fight.

"No, Young Iida. You'll be doing some Indoor Battle Training!" Shouting proudly, "You see, there are villains who commonly fight outdoors, but there are also villains who battle indoors. Whether it's confinement, house arrest or black-market deals, the cleverest villains lurk indoors. Which is why I'm splitting you into Hero and Villain teams and having you fight two-on-two."  
The hero was then bombarded with many questions. Some were irrelevant. And by "some", I mean "one". Specifically, the French boy's question.

I could see All Might's smile strain, "Not all at once, Super Hearing isn't part of my Quirk."  
Hearing had nothing to do with it. It was how much his brain could process. Idiot.

His smile began to relax, "In the training, we'll have a pair of 'Villains' to guard a fake bomb. If the Hero team can capture the Villains or touch the bomb before time runs out, they win."  
That's when he pulled out a lottery box, "Your team and opponents will be chosen like this."  
Iida questioned this method, but I told him the reason, "Heroes often team up with other heroes they may not know. I suspect that- "  
He stated that he understood and apologised to All Might.

I ended up in Team A with Uraraka, against Team D with Iida and _Bakugo_.  
Team A got to play hero, D got to play Villain.

I skimmed through the map layout of the building. I was focused on how to handle Bakugo, I didn't bother to process what Uraraka said. I doubt it was important.

The lesson began, we climbed through a window and went down the hall. I know Bakugo, so I know he will strike first. I was right.

He tried to ambush us and sent an explosion at us. I pushed Uraraka out of the way with me, sacrificing some of my costume.  
He smiled menacingly and went with his right hook. I took my chance and judo flipped him. When he stood up, I saw his mouth move, but I heard no sound. There was nothing, just him, me and my rage. My thirst for vengeance.

All those years, tormenting me for who I was. The name 'Deku', the way he treated me when I was outed for being Quirkless. I wanted to support him and _THAT_ was how he repaid me.  
No longer will I be tortured. I will break free, I will make a stand, I will… Make him suffer as I have.

I took a knife and told Uraraka to go on without me. Honestly, I almost forgot she was there.

He saw an opening and tried to kick my head off, only to end up with a knife digging into his shin. He made another right hook and I dodged.

I didn't know how much time passed after. And frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to keep hitting him until he's down. Actually, I'd probably keep doing it anyway.

I, soon, noticed that he was raising his arm with a wrist gauntlet taking shape of a grenade.  
… Explosives nerd much?  
I didn't hear what he was saying, but it was clear he was taunting me with that disgusting smile. He clicked the trigger and a pin shot out. I saw a hole and realised what he was planning to do.  
"You idiot! Look at where we are! You'll kill us both!"  
His mouth moved again with no change in his expression. I threw a knife at its barrel, but that did nothing when he pulled the pin.

A rush of fire launched out. I did what I could to dodge that attack.  
Shortly after the explosion, I groggily opened my eyes. I staggered with a blurred vision.  
When it became clear, I saw a gaping hole in the wall, leading to the outside.

That Idiot. My blood boiled, feeling the urge to charge at him.  
"Dekiru?" I heard Uraraka's voice in my earpiece, snapping me back to reality, "Are you okay?"  
I coughed, "Yeah." I eyed Bakugo's rageful face.  
This time, I had all my senses. I remembered my tasks. To be a spy to take All Might out of the picture. And to do that, I need to finish this lesson.  
"Uraraka, what's the situation up there?"

She explained it all to me and a plan formed in my head, but I need just one thing. It's risky, but it's better than nothing.

Bakugo zoomed towards me. Knowing I couldn't dodge, I resolved to counterattack.  
The explosion blinded me before I felt the impact from behind.  
As he was about to strike me again, I took the opportunity to take the unused gauntlet and ran.

I got into position and equipped the weapon before hearing a familiar voice I haven't heard since we fought.  
"Come on, Deku. Show me how useless you truly are."  
It took a lot of self-control to stop myself from charging at him. I took a breath and clicked the bracer.  
"Oh, I will."  
I raised my arm and aimed it at Bakugo. Then, the unpeaceful voice of All Might blared into my earpiece. "Stop or you're disqualifi- "  
"URARAKA, I'M IN POSITION!" I screamed and fired the grenade to the ceiling.

After a few seconds, that was when I heard we won. Seeing the ugly look of loss on Bakugo's face put a smile on mine.

The school's medical robots took the shocked boy away with my knife still in his leg.

* * *

When we got back, The Symbol of Garbage announced Iida the star of the match. Yayorozu stated that Bakugo and I fought over personal grudges and damaged the building, while Uraraka was reckless and accidentally gave away the chance to sneak up on him. Iida adapted to his role.  
All Might gave a thumbs up, "That is correct, though Iida was also too stiff during the match."

The rest of the Indoor Battle Training went by fast, but I was able to obtain more info. For example, a boy named 'Todoroki' has a Fire and Ice Quirk. He is one I should be wary about.

During the other matches, the classmate introduced themselves to me and talked about the fight I had against Bakugo.

* * *

After school was over, I got my knife back and went on my way home. I was minding my own business, going to call Shigaraki, when that hot-headed insect buzzed after me. "Hold on Deku!"  
I turned to see the ugly face staring at me. "You may have won just this once, but next time, YOU WON'T BE LUCKY!"  
I turned my back after he finished his comment, as I know luck had nothing to do with it.

Suddenly, the sorry excuse of the No.1 Hero zipped to the explosive freak, telling him about self-confidence and reaching higher to be a hero.  
Seriously?! He tells Bakugo that he has the potential to be a hero and not me. The nerve of that guy.

I left them to their conversation, called Shigaraki and told him about the experience of All Might as a teacher.  
"Good to know." The phone said in the raspy voice, "The end of All Might is near. All thanks to my plan."  
"And what _is_ this plan to erase the No.1 Hero?"  
"Just hold on a little longer, Midoriya. Soon Symbol of Peace… Will rest in peace."


	5. Class Rep and The USJ Arc

The morning walk to school was a pain in my neck. And I didn't mean my legs were aching or that it was a long trip. I meant I was being annoyed by the news crew on the way.

They were asking about what All Might was like as a teacher. I thought about his first lesson with us. So, I answered what I knew at the time.  
"Well… he's an amateur at teaching." I told tell, putting on a smug face, "He may be the No.1 hero, but he's got nothing when it comes to being a teacher. Can't say I blame him, he's only human after all." Finishing that as I began to walk off.

With that comment, I only added fuel to the fire. So, I did what a logical person would do… I ran with the press on my tail. I could hear shouts of angry ranting and more stupid questions.  
Eventually, I got them off my back and made it to school.

When the media arrived at the front gate, I admit it was funny when I saw the doors shut in their faces. I left the sight of the fools and went to class.

Aizawa went on about yesterday's lesson with All Might.  
"Bakugo, you've behaved like a little kid, you shouldn't waste your talents like that."  
It's about time someone put him in his place.  
"And you Midoriya, you need to work on your anger as well."  
I was speechless, but I knew he was right.

"Now, for today, I apologise for throwing this at you so suddenly…"  
I could tell the class was tensed. "… but you're going to pick who's going to be class president."

At that moment when he said that, the class went wild. People were screaming about how they want the job. Even Bakugo wanted in on this. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"ENOUGH!" we turned to Iida, "Being the class representative is a responsibility to put everyone's weight on one's shoulders. Just because you want it, doesn't mean can get it. So, I suggest we'll settle this on a vote."

I had to admit, that speech was quite moving. Too bad it was ruined when he said it with his hand up high.  
"It's only been a few days since we started school to trust each other." The frog girl croaked.  
The red head opened his mouth next, "Yeah, and won't everyone just vote for themselves?"  
"Which is why the one with the most votes will have the honour of becoming the Class Rep. Right, Mr Aizawa?"  
"I don't really care. As long as you get it done."

To my surprise, I ended with three votes. Now that may not be much, but that's more than everyone else. Well, Yaoyorozu got two votes, so she became vice.

As I expected, Bakugo screamed again, demanding to know who voted for me. I saw Uraraka turn away and whistle. I smirked in amusement now that I know who did one of the votes.  
On the other hand, Iida mumbled dejected, "I got zero vote? I guess I can't argue against my idea."  
It was surprising that his didn't vote for himself, though I _do_ have some suspicion who he voted for.

.

At lunch, I saw many students of different classes. Department of Heroics, Support, Management, etc.  
After Uraraka talked about how much she liked her rice, we went to a different topic.  
"I didn't I would be made Class President at all. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for such responsibility."  
Uraraka smiled cheerfully, "Of course you are."  
Iida agreed. "I knew you would have the spirit and courage to be up to the task. That's why I voted for you."  
Uraraka was surprised, but I just smiled, "So, that's your reason. What about you Uraraka? Why did _you_ vote for me?"  
She, then, stared at me with wide eyes.  
"The whistling and looking away when Bakugo demanded to know who voted for me was kind of a giveaway."  
"Nothing gets past you, doesn't it?" Iida commented.

Uraraka turned to him, "Wait a minute. Iida, didn't _you_ want the job yourself? I mean come on. You got the glasses and everything to look the part."  
Looks aren't everything. Even I knew that.

"I only did what I thought was right for the conditions. Voting for myself wouldn't be right for me."  
I chuckled, "Quite proper, aren't you?"

"So, Iida, aren't you from a rich family or something? Your always about honour and everything."  
Iida adjusted his glasses and scarfed down his food. "Actually, I'm the second son of a family that has been heroes for generations. Do you know about Ingenium, The Turbo Hero?"  
"Yeah, the popular hero with, like, 65 sidekicks." I answered.

He threw out a proud smile, "He's my older brother." He bragged.  
"A beloved hero who honours the rules and guides others. I wish to be like him one day."  
I mentally scoffed. That is nothing but a dream. A dream waiting to be shattered like mine.  
Iida continued with a smile, "I guess it's a little early for me to take up leadership. So, I thought Midoriya was the right choice."

Uraraka gazed at Iida, "Wow, this is the first time I've seen you smile."  
"What are you talking about? I smile."  
I found all that so pathetic. He looked up to his brother as I used to look up to that bulky clown.  
Guess he'll twice the luck I had to be a hero with the Quirk and a relative being his hero.

Suddenly, an annoying sound of an alarm blared.  
_LEVEL 3 BREACH. STUDENTS EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY._

Iida shot up, "Wait, what's Level 3?"  
"Someone has infiltrated the school. This hasn't happened in three years."

Everyone ran like wild animals. Stampeding like bulls.  
I wondered who got in the school. Was this the part of the League's plan?  
I looked out the window, and there I saw… I turned out to be the stupid media.  
How did they get past the gate?

After that moment, Iida went flying to the EXIT sign, screaming "It's alright! It's just the media! There's no need to panic, we're UA for crying out loud! So, let's be civil about this in the No.1 Hero School!"

After _that_ was over, I decided to give the class job to Iida.  
"I'm giving it to Iida because what he did today proved him more than suitable for it. He brought people together in the chaos. I believe that it will be better in the future." I said with a fake smile.

The class agreed and commented about Iida's accomplishment. They started calling him 'Emergency Exit'.

The real reason I was giving it to him was because it would be a burden to my job. I was the spy for the League of Villains. I can't have something like this distract me.

After school was over, I walked and called Shigaraki and told him about my day.  
_"Midoriya, the news press made it through the gate because I took it down."_  
I couldn't believe it. Well, I suppose it was a little funny when I thought about it.

_"I'll meet you tomorrow."  
_I was confused about that comment, "What happens tomorrow?"  
_"The Death of All Might."_

I smiled. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Wednesday came quicker than I hoped. The day The Symbol of Peace would be wiped off the face of the Earth.

On the train to school, I looked at my phone and read the news about All Might doing hero work in the morning. What an idiot. He's a teacher now.

It was only a few hours since school started and Aizawa announced that we would we'll be supervised by three people.  
Aizawa, All Might and someone else. He could've just told us who the third person was.  
Where we were going, was all about rescue. Floods, quakes and everything.  
I don't care about such activity. I'm a villain.  
But as a UA student, I had to at least pretend to like it.

Again, the class were talking amongst themselves.  
The electric one commented about how hard it would be.  
The pink one agreed, but the red head said it was part of being a hero. At least someone gets it. I was almost proud of him… almost.  
The frog liked the idea because they'll be floods. I know she's a frog, but floods shouldn't be the only place she'd work with.

We all got our costumes. Well, except me of course, I went with my gym clothes and my knives.  
Uraraka asked why. I told here "Remember the lesson with hero and villain teams? Blame Bakugo for the damages. Support's working on the repairs, so while that's happening, I'm wearing this."

"Everyone, please enter the bus in two lines in accords to your number." We heard Iida ordered.  
He's really into his new role. Though he got down after learning it was a bus with side seats.

On the bus ride, I took the time to learn everybody's names. I was having conversation during the time.  
"Just to let you know, I always like to say what's on mind." Asui pointed out, who was sitting next to me.  
"And what exactly is on your mind, Asui?"  
She turned to me, "Call me Tsu. Also, you seemed happy ever since this morning, did something happen."  
I couldn't believe it. Was I that easy to read?  
I couldn't tell her the era All Might's going to end. So, I did what any good liar would do.  
"Well, recently I was lifted of the burden of being class rep. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for that. I glad Iida got the job instead of a Quirkless loser like me." I said, looking depressed.

Kirishima leaned forth with his face at me, "Come on, being Quirkless isn't a bad thing. Compared to my not flashy Hardening Quirk, you're alright."  
I stared questionably at him, "So what if your Quirk isn't flashy. In my opinion, that's Quirk worthy of a Pro."  
I could tell it lifted his spirits a little with that small smile.

Speaking of smiles, that blonde Frenchman wouldn't stop grinning and joined in on the conversation,  
"If we're talking about pro-worthy Quirks, then my Navel Laser is the golden prize for it."  
Ashido gave an awkward smile, "Yeah, but your 'Golden Prize' won't be good if it keeps giving you stomach-aches."  
Way to be blunt about it. Poor Aoyama (Not).

"What about Bakugo and Todoroki? Their Quirks would be suitable for Pros." Said Kirishima.  
That comment about Bakugo made my blood boil.  
"True, but with Bakugo's bad personality, I doubt he'll be popular at all."  
What I said about Ashido being blunt, I take it back. Asui's the blunt one.  
And I agreed with her. Took the words out of my mouth.

Bakugo lashed out again, proving her point. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I CAN BE POPULAR."

Kaminari smirked and opened his mouth, "We've only known you for, like, a few days and so far, you're a crazy, rabid wild dog."  
I was impressed. For years, he's been a bully mainly to me. Now, here he is taking his own medicine.

Yaoyorozu commented on how vulgar the conversation was.  
Uraraka just laughed.

"Quiet down. We're almost there. So, behave yourselves." Aizawa announced.  
"Yes sir." We all said in unison.

So, we arrived at the place with the fire zone, shipwreck zone, all those other zones. I swear, that place was like an amusement park or something.  
The rescue hero 13 was there waiting for us. "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint."  
USJ? Really?

Aizawa greeted 13, "And Where's All Might?"  
"He's been doing hero work until he tired himself out." The Space Hero replied, holding up three fingers. I knew what they meant.  
Come on, All Might won't be here? We've been planning for this for days.

13 walked up to us, "Alright, now before we start, I just have one thing I'd like to say… Make that two- No three… Actually four…"

'Just say it.' I thought.

Finally, 13 did. Explaining the Quirk, Black Hole, its ups and downs and how it needs to be used carefully.  
After that terrible and boring speech, Aizawa was just about to tell us what to do for the lesson, but a black misty portal appeared behind him and out came Shigaraki.

"Everyone, get back! 13, keep the students safe!"

Kirishima asked if this was part of the lesson.  
Really? It was supposed to be a Rescue Lesson.

Aizawa took the words from me, "This isn't a lesson! Those are actual villains!"  
Thank you.

Kurogiri's misty head looked around, "There's Eraserhead, 13… but no All Might. Strange, he should be here. The Teachers Schedule we took yesterday said he'd be here."  
I was wondering why Shigaraki took down the gate.

"So, the gate was your doing." Aizawa prepared to fight.

Shigaraki was sighed exasperated, "We went through all that trouble only to find All Might absent. We brought so many of us and he's not here?"  
So much for the plan. I'd wish they could've told me what they were planning. I mean, come on. I'm part of the League, aren't I?  
"No matter," he said, "We can improvise. Let's see if the No.1 Hero will come if we kill a few kids."

What? Actually, that could work. If some of the class is dead, then All Might will see what a failure he is.

"How are villains in here? Shouldn't the alarm go off?" Yaoyorozu asked 13.  
"They should, but…"

Todoroki peered down at them, "Are they attacking the other places in the campus or just here? I'm guessing one of the villains here has a Quirk that can jam the signal. This is place is far from the main building and they chose it while there's a class here. They came here for a reason and they planned well."

Aizawa kept his posture, "Evacuate and call the school. If there can be here without triggering the alarms, then there might be someone interfering with them. Kaminari, try to get contact with the school with your Quirk."  
I stared at the hero questionably, "Are you actually going to fight them on your own? Even if you can erase their Quirks, you're at a disadvantage in numbers. Eraserhead is the type to _capture_ villains, aren't you?"  
"I'm not a Pro Hero if I'm a one-trick pony."

He ran down to fight and is surprisingly doing well. I only stared and watched as the class ran.  
"Midoriya!" I heard Iida call, "This is no time to be watching, come on!"  
So, I did.

We were almost at the door, when Kurogiri appeared, "I'm afraid none of you are leaving. Let me introduce us to you. We are thee League of Villains. We'd thought we'd enter UA to be rid of The Symbol of Peace. Since he's not here, the question is why he isn't. Was there a change in the schedule? No matter, I have a role to play."  
13 got Black Hole ready.

Before 13 could engage, Bakugo and Kirishima attacked.  
"Don't think we would do nothing and you let you attack us."  
Those idiots, their efforts were in vain seeing Kurogiri was fine.  
"Quite the school aren't you? Even the students are doing well as heroes. But they should be more careful, especially on their own."

13 screamed at the two, "Get out of here!"  
He wrapped his mist around us, "Scattering will make it fun. You'll meets those who will help you meet your end."

The mist cleared and, suddenly, I was on a boat, alone in the water zone. I noticed a mist portal above me and water poured out, drenching me.  
"What was _that_?!" I screamed to the portal.  
"You can thank me later." It replied before it disappeared.

A few seconds later, Asui and the little man were onboard.  
I quickly understood why I got wet. Guess I _can_ thank him later.  
"Good to see you, Asui, little man."  
"I told you to call me 'Tsu'."  
"AND WHAT'S WITH 'LITTLE MAN' NAME?!"

I turned to the edge of the boat and ignored him.  
"That mist guy said something about a schedule. Which means yesterday's media incident was a diversion to get information. Like Todoroki said, they've been planning this well."  
"Yeah so? They plan to kill All Might, but there's no way that'll happen. Once he gets here, he'll smash them away." The little man screamed with no concern.  
"Mineta, think about it," Asui said, "If they plan to kill All Might, then they must of figure out a way to do it. I mean, why would they come here if they know they'll end up beaten later? And the mist guy said we'll meet our end. Will we be alright? And what about All Might if he comes, will _he_ be alright?"

That was enough to scare him and screamed my name. It was annoying, but I put on a poker face.

Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar voice, "Hey, over here! There are some kids here!"  
He and the other villains surrounded the boat.

I sighed, knowing how much of a pain in my neck this was, I still have to keep the act.  
"If these guys are able to kill All Might, then we'll have to do what we must to stop them, but right now, in the situation that we're in… we have to fight."

"Fight?!" The purple shrimp screamed in panic. "We're talking about villains who could kill All Might and you want to fight?! We should wait for the heroes to get up and save us?!"  
I gave him a deadly stare, "We don't have much choice in the matter. Heroes can't always be there to save the day. They might never come. Did you think about that? And even if they _do_ come, they'll most likely be too late for us. _We_ have to be our own heroes."

I thought about what my master said to me when we first met,  
_"In a way, you can be a hero. A better hero than anyone who says otherwise."  
_"A better hero than anyone who says otherwise. That's what a wise man said to me."

I walked to the edge and stared at the villains, "Back to our current situation, these guys are at an advantage in the water."  
Asui opened her mouth, "They must've known about the layout of the USJ and got people capable in something like this."  
"Yes. With all the information, it's almost the perfect plan for an attack… Almost."  
The purple one raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Think about it, they sent Asui here when she more at an advantage here."  
"I told you to call me 'Tsu'."  
"And what does that matter?"

"It means they most likely don't know what our Quirks are. They may not even know the rest of the class's Quirks. Which is why they separated us. So, they can pick us off in smaller groups. However, they're not climbing up because they fear us. In order to survive this, we need to know each other's Quirks."

Asui explain her frog power. When she went to the part about secreting mucus, You-know-who made a perverted face. I pulled out a knife and stared at him intensely.  
"I'm Quirkless." I began, "But I can throw knives and hit my targets in precise accuracy."  
The short one went next. After he explained about his balls, I started to strategise.  
Suddenly, the ship was being torn. What were they doing? They must not know that I'm a spy for the League.

He started to panic and started throwing.  
"You fool. Don't go throwing at them, you'll give away your Quirk."  
I look to see that the villains w

ere avoiding to touch them.  
"Soon the ship will sink in less than a minute." I hear him say, "And then, you'll all be in the water for us."

"Ah, he's right!" he panicked  
Asui looked at him questionably, "Did you really enter UA to be a hero?"  
"What did you expect?! How are you two not scared?! We just got in to UA a few days ago! I didn't think we would die at the start of school! I didn't even get the chance to touch Yaoyorozu's-"  
"FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DARE YOU!"

I quickly calmed down, "Alright, I have an idea, but it's risky and embarrassing. I'm going to take off my gym uniform and I'll need the little man to stuff his balls into it. I'm also going to need you to do the same thing to your costume too. Once they look human enough, I need Asu-… Tsu to get to one of the support beams on the ceiling away from the boat and place the dummies there and get back to the boat. When they fall, we make our escape."

Of course, there was some disagreements, "Why do _I_ have to take off my costume?! Why can't Asui take her costume off?!"  
"Because I need her to get the decoys away. And two decoys are better than one."  
"I'm not doing that!"  
"You have a better idea?"

There was a moment of silence.

Long story short, we prepared the dummies and Asui took them away. She came back and most of them took the bait. A few stayed behind. I told him to throw some at them and Asui to use her tongue to hold onto the boat and swing and kick them to the boat. Once that was done, we abandoned ship.

So, there I was getting out of the water, in black boxers and my gear, while the shorty was wearing… I don't even know what he was wearing. I don't even want to think about it. So, I'll leave it out.

The reason why the others didn't go after was because the sticky balls in the decoys attached themselves to the villains when they ripped them. So, they were ended up stuggling, trying to get them off before accidentally hitting each other and getting stuck.

According to the little man, he did number 2 in the morning so his balls won't let them go for a long time.  
"So, what's our next move?" Asui asked.  
"Simple, we call the staff for help. We just need to go through the poolside to get to the exit. That way, we can avoid the villains in the middle."  
"The ones Mr Aizawa's fighting." She pointed out. "That's a lot for him to handle. Don't you think?"  
"He's a pro, he can take care of himself. If you're worried about him, then let's see how he's doing now."

So, there we went, being careful not to get seen. There we were watching Aizawa beat the thugs like nothing. "See? He's fine." I told them.

I was thinking nothing could touch him, disappointingly. Speaking of touch, Shigaraki managed to destroy his elbow. That's something.  
Shortly after, that muscular bird with the exposed brain went up to fight him next. A Nomu as he called it.

What happened next was truly something. That guy took down Eraserhead. His arms were snapped and his head kept being plummeted to the ground.

I tried hard not to smile in this situation. Then, Kurogiri appeared behind them.  
He turned his and covered face to him, "Is 13 dead?"  
"13 is immobile. I, however, missed a few students in the separation and one of them escaped.

Shigaraki began to hyperventilate and scratched his neck. "If you weren't our way out, I would've made dust out of you." He calmed down and sighed, "Well, game over then. A bunch of Pros are sure to come. We won't be able to fight them all. Let's get out of here."

The short one gasped, "Did they just say they were leaving?"  
"It sure sounded like it." Asui responded.  
He hugged the frog in excitement. Both kinds of excitement. She started to drown him after.  
"Something doesn't sound right."

I had to agree with her. What were they doing? They're here to kill All Might. If they leave now, the school will up the security. What are you doing, Shigaraki?

"Before we go," he said, "let's make sure the Symbol of Peace's pride doesn't leave unscathed."  
He dashed to Asui and reached out. I thought about what happen to Aizawa's elbow. His hand was on her, but nothing happened.  
"Well played, Eraserhead." He whispered before that thing pushed his head to the ground once again. I couldn't do nothing, so I stood up and unsheathed my knives.  
"Hey Hands, counter this!" I secretly warned him. Hopefully, he had something for my attack. I couldn't watch as I made my slash. I opened an eye to see the Nomu in the path of my knives.

I remembered Asui's comment about finding a way to actually kill him. I could tell Shigaraki smiled under that hand, "Nice try, kid. Nomu, grab him."  
It obediently did what he said, taking my wrist and holding me up.

"Run!" I told them, "Forget about me!"  
They didn't listen. Asui tried to save me with her tongue. He was just about to touch them when the entrance to the USJ blew up.  
In came the one hero we were after. All Might.  
The one thing I found disturbing, was that he wasn't smiling this time. Instead it was a face of anger.

"I thought something wasn't right when Aizawa and 13 didn't answer my calls. So, I thought I'd try make sure everything was fine. I ran into Young Iida and he explained what was going on."  
Of course Iida escaped.  
"Have no fear, students." He said, ripping off his tie, "I am here."  
And about time too.

He took down the villains in his path and got Aizawa and us out of there.  
"Take Aizawa to the entrance! Hurry!"  
I saw that he knocked the hand off Shigaraki's face. He placed it back on and mumbled something. Ending it with, "All Might really _has_ gone weaker."

We were on our way, with me and the little man carrying Aizawa. While they were fighting, I heard that the Nomu's Quirk was Shock Absorption.

I turned back after feeling a huge gust of wind. Did All Might defeat the Nomu?  
No, he shouldn't. From this morning, he was busy doing heroics. And at the start of the Rescue training, 13 put up three fingers, meaning he's at his limit.  
So he wasn't here because he wasted his power. Since I'm the only one in class who knew. All Might will have no chance in against them. The fool.

The dust cleared. Seeing the Nomu wasn't in the ground because of Kurogiri. The Nomu held onto All Might's middle, making his weak spot bleed.

All Might was being pulled into the portal. He was only halfway in before the portal started to close.  
I couldn't believe it. All Might was getting the death he deserved. It was a great day, but something didn't feel right. Watching the person you hate getting what he deserved should be up lifting. So, why wasn't I feeling okay with this?

I thought about my years of being bullied, my years when I admired All Might. Now every time I think of All Might, I felt a lot of hatred in my chest.  
Then, I realised 'It should be me'.

"Asui." She perked to me, "Take care of Aizawa."  
"Sure, but what are you going to do?"  
I said nothing as she took him off me and readied my knives. I ran towards the fight.  
"Midoriya, what are you doing?" The small man screamed.

I couldn't accept it. This shouldn't be how it ends. I didn't think. I just ran and screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"NO ONE KILLS ALL MIGHT, EXCEPT ME!"

Kurogiri appeared in front of me. I didn't know where I was going to end up.  
Suddenly, an explosion hit Kurogiri and a familiar noise blared, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, DEKU!"  
Half the Nomu began to freeze and Kirishima failed to strike Shigaraki.

With the Nomu half frozen, All Might broke free from its grip.  
I couldn't believe that Bakugo just pinned down Kurogiri just like that. He went on explaining about how he used the mist to hide his actual body and how he was exposed because of the neck armour.  
Then, he threatened that he'll blow him up if he moved.  
Kirishima went of saying, "Oh, that's not a heroic thing to do." And he was smiling. SMILING!

Shigaraki began to talk to himself again. Before he ordered the Nomu to get Bakugo off Kurogiri.  
It shattered the ice, including the frozen limbs.  
We were shocked, including me. All Might was stunned, "You said he had Shock Absorption!"

"Yes, but he also has great Regeneration. The perfect artificial weapon against you. Even at full power."

The Nomu moved faster than I could blink. One punch and it caused wind. I didn't think the arrogant fool would survive.  
Unfortunately, Bakugo appeared next to me when the Nomu attacked.  
"How did you get away."  
"I didn't, nerd."

I was just about to attack him for that, But Todoroki got our attention.  
It turned out All Might took the hit for him.  
"These are just kids and you just brutally attack them?"  
"Oh please, they're as guilty as adults are. The one in his underwear, he tried to use his knives on me. Is such violence _really_ what a hero is? Is it right to separate our actions with what is good and what is bad? You're no Symbol of Peace, you're just a tool, a government dog. Violence will onmy create more violence. Which is why you must die."

All Might stared at Shigaraki, "Don't go saying nonsense like that. You're doing it to unwind."

Todoroki counted three against five in our favour, but All Might told us not to fight and escape.  
"If it wasn't for me, you would still be in its grasp."  
"You're already bleeding and aren't you at your lim-" I shut myself up before I could reveal anything.

He thanked Todoroki and assured us that everything is okay.

Shigaraki ordered to attack All Might, then he headed straight for us.  
Before he could touch any of us, a pack of wind blew us away as All Might and the Nomu punched each other repeatedly.

I've noticed that the attacks weren't random. He was fighting even when spitting blood.  
Finally, he overwhelmed the Shock Absorption and knocked it out of the building, into the sky saying "Plus Ultra!"

I heard Shigaraki repeat about he cheated and how he was supposed be weaker. All Might commented that he lost his confidence and they need to give up.  
The other students decided to get back to everyone else as All Might would be fine, but I could tell that there was smoke being clouded by the dust. Knowing he's almost out of time.

After their brief discussion, my true allies went to attack. Even, though I know my place in this world, I still couldn't let them kill my target. So, I ran as fast as I could to try to stop them.

Before I could reach them, there was a gun shot at Shigaraki. I knew this was a sign that the school staff were here.  
The two were in a hail of bullets. Kurogiri got Shigaraki out of there with 13 failing to catch them.

When they were gone, Kirishima ran toward us. To be honest, I was afraid he would be the next person to know his secret. Fortunately, Cementoss was here to build a wall to block the sight.

* * *

After some time, the police took care of the rest. My classmates were talking about where they ended up. Aoyama was annoying everyone by asking them to ask where he was. The little man made a few of them laugh, explaining why he and I wear in our underwear.

"Hey, Dekiru." I heard Uraraka called, "How did you get those scars?"  
I looked at my body. I couldn't tell her everything so I said what I could tell her, "When you've been bullied as long as I have, you get used to getting these."  
She gasped, "That's horrible."  
I told her not to worry about it.

When school was over, Shigaraki called to report to the bar. He told me to go to a specific alley for Kurogiri to warp me there. Time and place. They wanted to know why I tried to interfere.  
_I_ wanted them to tell me in person why they didn't tell me the plan.

I was on my way, when I noticed a black cat, that kind of resembles Aizawa, following me.  
I tried to shoo it away, but it wouldn't leave. So, I went on, hoping the others would do something about it.

I snuck into the alley and warped to the bar.  
"Good to have you here. I hope you have a good explanation."

I decided to tell them after they get the cat that followed me off my back. Literally.  
Shigaraki was about to grab it with all his fingers, but Kurogiri stopped him and gently took the cat. I noticed a slight flicker when he stared at it, holding it in his arms.

Anyway, we exchanged explanations.  
Shigaraki's explanation was all, "We didn't tell you because you were supposed to pass intel about All Might to us. The master even told us All Might was getting weaker."  
"I _did_ pass on the intel. I tried to stop you because I wanted to be the one to take his life."

The Master spoke through the screen. "And you will have that privilege someday, but you must do as Tomura Shigaraki says."  
"Yes, Master." I kneeled.

"So," Shigaraki rasped, "What do we do with the cat?"  
We watched as it fell asleep in his arms. "I think it'll be fine."

So, the first attempt didn't go so well. Next time, we try again. No matter how many tries it takes, It's the one that succeeds that counts.


End file.
